Super Ultra Dead Rising 3' Arcade Remix Hyper Edition EX + α
Super Ultra Dead Rising 3' Arcade Remix Hyper Edition EX + α, also referred to as Super Dead Rising 3 for short, is a DLC for Dead Rising 3 exclusive to the Xbox One version. It is non-canon to the mainstream universe, and allows the player to control Frank West, Chuck Greene, Nick Ramos, and Katey Greene in an arcade parody of classic Capcom games. It was released on June 9th, 2014. Playable characters and costumes Stages #Ingleton #Central City #Sunset Hills #South Almuda Bosses *Super Zombies *Shadow Boss *Dictator Items *Zenny: Money. Used to unlock costumes. *Shield: Gives the player a golden knight helmet and Arthur's beard, improving defense. *S Tank: Fills the super gauge. *T Tank: Temporarily transforms the player into Tofu. *Yashichi: Bonus item. Achievements *See Dead Rising 3 Achievements. Trivia * The title of the game is a parody of the Street Fighter series, another franchise owned by Capcom. Street Fighter is known for releasing several enhancements for each installment of the franchise, with a new prefix or suffix each time. Each word in this title has been used for one or more Street Fighter games. (Some of the game titles referenced are Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix, Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition, Hyper Street Fighter II, Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers and Street Fighter EX + α.) * This is the longest Video Game Title in any Capcom Games. * This DLC signifies the first appearance of Frank West since Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. * This is also Frank and Chuck's debut on next-generation consoles. * All four default characters use their signature weapons. Nick uses the Sledge Saw, Annie uses her machine gun from the Dead Rising 3 reveal trailer, Chuck uses the Paddle Saw, and Frank uses a Baseball Bat. * Tuxedo Nick is based loosely on Dante from Devil May Cry. * Schoolgirl Annie is based on Sakura from Street Fighter. * This DLC marks the fourth time a female is a playable character in the Dead Rising series, the third being Angel in Dead Rising 3: Fallen Angel, ''second being Jessie in ''Dead Rising Mobile, and the first being Isabela in Dead Rising's Overtime Mode * This DLC marks the first time that two playable characters are related. (Chuck and Annie) * Both Frank and Chuck appear as they did in their first appearances in their respected games, instead of their current appearances in the main canon. * Chuck is the only playable character who has an outfit that references another Dead Rising game. Frank does, however, have a costume wearing the long-running Servbot helmet. ** Chuck's TiR helmet's alternate color scheme is a reference to Leon from Dead Rising 2, a Psychopath who considered himself Chuck's rival. * The Tofu Power Down is a reference to the joke Character Tofu from Resident Evil 2. In that game, Tofu was nearly useless in that "he" had nothing but a combat knife to use. * The Rocket Launcher and Minigun Power-Ups are a reference to Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. In that game, the player could unlock an infinite Rocket Launcher and Infinite Minigun for Jill to use through the game's Mercenaries Minigame mode. While this mode reuses the Minigun from DR3, the Rocket Launcher is an original asset that resembles the original. This rocket was reused in CAPCOM HEROES As "Jill's" skill move. ** Despite this, Resident Evil is the only major CAPCOM Franchise to not have a playable variant. * The Final Boss is a giant zombified General Hemlock dressed up as the Dictator (M. Bison/Vega) from the Street Fighter Series. * Ryu is the only Character Costume to return in CAPCOM HEROES. There, it is based on his Street Fighter 5 appearance. However, both Akuma and M. Bison are unlockable costumes in ''CAPCOM HEROES '' (both serving as bosses in this mode) * All of the Characters are supposed to be in cosplay, as the introduction shows. A nice in-game nod to this is that the characters do impressions of the characters they dress up as. This is the most noticeable with Chuck in any costume that isn't his default or TiR outfit. * Although non-canon, this game has Frank comment on his inability to see anything in the Servbot helmet. Category:Dead Rising 3 Category:Downloadable Content